


Teddy

by PrincessAmisi



Category: BMFMGF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAmisi/pseuds/PrincessAmisi
Summary: A W.I.P. not yet started nor completed





	Teddy

* * *

**After Teddy left the room, Alix slowly raises himself up to his knees then to his feet drying his eyes then walked out to the bedroom where he joined Teddy in bed stretching his aching body beside Teddy's body and looked into oddly colored blue-green eyes then fell asleep wondering why Teddy's eyes were blue-green instead of bright sapphire blue until the sudden realization hit him that this wasn't the Teddy he was in love with, but someone posing as his husband!**  
  
**Thinking in sheer horror, Alix realized a complete stranger had made passionate love to him and realized that Teddy would never have left him hogtied for two weeks, he would've felt guilty and released him after ten minutes,quickly scuttled off the stranger and huddled in sheer terror in the corner shaking,wondering where Teddy was and if he was hurt.**  
  
**Alix looks up at the stranger in horror and says in a terror-filled voice:** Wh-who are you and w-where's Teddy? What've you done with him?  
  
**Teddy gets up off the bed grinning sadistically and says:** Oh he's in a safe spot! As for who I am, let's just say I've had my sights set on you for a long time. Don't you remember me? I was your first true love many millenniums ago, does the name Marcello sound familiar to you?  
  
**Alix tries desperately to find an escape route but finds he's cornered and says:** NO! It can't be! Marcello's been dead for many millenniums and I was never in love with you! I have forever and always been in love with Teddy! We met and fell in love centuries ago and when he vanished without a trace on his way home from the market, I swore that I'd never stop searching for him! You took advantage of my mental state and conned me into falling in love with you saying that you were Teddy! I was so happy and relieved at the time that my mental state didn't give me a chance to catch on to your scam until it was too late and you killed me while I slept! Where's Teddy? I know he's here somewhere! You never leave your victims far behind! Where are you hiding Teddy, Marcello?! Pray to the ancient gods you haven't hurt him or you'll be very sorry if you have hurt him!  
  
**Marcello continues to grin sadistically then walks over the couch then goes around behind it where he yanks a fully clothed, bound and gagged Teddy to his feet then drags him out from behind the couch saying:** Is this who you're looking for?  
  
**Teddy slowly opens his blurry eyes and focuses in on Alix and cries out from behind his gag:** Mphh! Mphh mm!  
  
**Alix looks up at Teddy and cries out:** Teddy! Let him go, Marcello! Let Teddy go, what has he done to deserve this?  
  
**Marcello closes his eyes, focuses his dark magic on clothing himself and Teddy in his servant clothes then opens his eyes, grabs a cloth pouch off the back of the couch then pulls Teddy close to his chest then pulled out his dagger and presses it against Teddy's throat saying:** He came back to life sooner than anticipated! Now either you vow to be an eternal slave to do with as I please or I'll slit his throat from ear to ear and he can't defend himself! All you have to do is say you surrender, tell me you will gladly put these on and from there your new master will arrive to take you to your new home! **(Throws the pouch over to Alix saying)** Scottish boy here has already sworn his eternal servitude to his master who has been searching for him for many months and is on his way to collect him to return him back to his former home miles away from you. **(Presses his dagger closer to Teddy's throat to get his message across then whispers into his ear)** _You can talk sense into him! Now do it! Or so help me god Tripwire will make the rest of your lover's life a living hell! Now talk sense into him!_ **(Reaches up and lowers Teddy's tightly bound gag)**  
  
**Teddy swallows then clears his throat saying:** A-Alix, I-I'm sorry! I had no choice! I thought ye were dead already! Please do it! He'll kill me if ya don't do it! Please do it for me! **(Feels the cold steel of Marcello's blade pressing against his throat and says)** Alix think about what I mean to ya and do the right thing! If ye don't swallow yer pride, ye'll lose me all over again. Think about how ya felt when I never came home from the market and all ya found was the basket with our food in it on the side of the road in the pourin rain?, remember how ye felt that night? The promise ye made to me on our weddin day? Ye swore that if anythin were to 'appen to either one o' us at the hands of Marcello, ye'd do the right thing and do as he says to do. Now please, do it for me and our future!  
  
**Alix closes his eyes and fights back tears as he forced out the words:** Alright, I surrender Marcello! I'll do as you ask me to do! **(Opens the pouch allowing the dark mist to encircle him until he was completely clothed in the same servant outfit as Teddy was dressed in except his was in red while Teddy's was in aqua then opens his eyes and looks up to meet Teddy's terror,fear,and tear-filled sapphire blue eyes that bore the words "Thank ya" in them)**  
  
**Teddy looks into Alix's eyes and silently thanks him for sparing his life then is dragged over to Alix's side where Marcello forced him to sit down then left him and said:** Ye heard him! Please just leave us alone! **(Tests his bonds to see if he could get his hidden blade but finds the ropes to be tightly tied and finds himself unable to reach his knife due to the location of his wrists and says)** Please, leave us alone and in peace! We went through hell ta find each other again! Now please leave us be!  
  
**Marcello:** Oh I'd love to but neither one of you has a say in where the other will be going.  
  
**Alix in a worried tone of voice:** T-Teddy,what's he talking about?  
  
**Teddy:** I have absolutely no idea. What're ya talkin about?  
  
**Marcello walks over to Alix, grabs him by the upper arm, yanks him to his feet and says:** As for your former lover, his master's on his way to collect him again. Your new master's here for you. **(Hears the doors of time open and says to Tripwire )** Ahh, Tripwire how good to see you again.  
  
**Tripwire:** Good to see you as well Marcello. Now then, where's the new servant you have for me? I'd like to inspect the goods before I take them home!  
  
**Marcello shoves Alix in front of him saying:** Here he is Tripwirejust as promised. This is Riverton, your new servant  
  
**Tripwire sizes up Alix saying:** The long hair will 'ave to go **(reaches out and grabs his right hand saying)** the rings will 'ave to go, no jewelry other than what I put on you will be permitted! You can keep them anywhere but on your finger! If I see them on your finger, I sell them and you to the highest bidder! Take them off NOW!  
  
**Alix shakily pulls off his rings from his third right finger and hides them in his pants pocket**  
  
**Tripwire circles around Alix saying:** Other than the hair, he's perfect! There's nothing much I can do about his eye sight requiring glasses **(Pushes against Alix's top side lip exposing his upper braced teeth saying)** nor about his inner top teeth requiring braces which I see have already been laid curving around behind the front teeth! Do we have them on the bottom?! **(Pushes Alix's lower lip down to reveal braces on his bottom teeth saying)** We do, a full mouth of metal! **(Reaches into his cloak pocket,pulls out a pouch of coins that he tosses over to Marcello then reaches back into his cloak pocket, pulls out a small coil of rope,grabs Alix's left wrist then his right wrist, crosses them then firmly and tightly binds them together behind his back then pulls out a collar complete with a set of tags bearing a new name with a short lead attached,fastens it tightly around Alix's neck then turns and heads to the doors yanking Alix behind him forcing him to match his fast pace until they both disappeared through the doors of time forever separating Teddy and Alix)**  
  
**Marcello greedily rushes over to the table and dumps out the coins to begin counting them saying to a still stunned Teddy:** Start and forget him! Forget the happy,sickening, puke inducing times you had with him! They're ancient history! Your master will be here shortly!  
  
**Teddy still in shock as he watched as the man he'd fought to return to disappeared through the gates of time knowing that he'd had just been bought like a stallion at market and thinks:** _We'd have been together for four years,we-we married when we were fifteen and now he's gone! Me heart,me soul, the one I'd kill to be back with! I'll never see, hear, hold or feel him again!_  
  
**Marcello hears the doors of time open again to reveal Tripwire and says:** There's your servant.  
  
**Rocket walks over to a still stunned Teddy, grabs his upper arm and yanks him to his feet saying:** Tryin to run away again, are we? Let's go, boy! You've got a boatload of chores waiting to get done!  
  
**Teddy:** I-I'm s-sorry m-master! I-it'll n-never happen again!  
  
**Rocket:** Damned right it'll never happen again! You'll be too busy to even think of running away again! Just be glad it was Marcello who found you and not the bounty hunters I employed to track you down! Now let's go! **(Pulls out Teddy's collar and snaps it around his neck then yanks him forward as he began to walk rapidly towards the door stopping only to fire a fat bag of coins towards Marcello as payment saying)** Here's your payment for finding him! It's ten times what I offered the bounty hunters considering you kept him in one place long enough for me to come and get him. **(Resumes his brisk pace yanking Teddy along behind him until they both vanished through the doors of time arriving on the other side of Marsis at Tripwire's servants quarters where he yanked on the lead to Teddy's collar forcing him to keep up as he briskly walked up the path to the one room shack's door where he reached into his cloak pocket,pulled out a key that he stuck into the lock turning it counter clockwise unlocking it then entered yanking Teddy inside in front of him saying)** This is where ya belong! Right where I can keep an eye on you! Take a good look at the windows, I had bars installed to keep you in place! I realized that's how you got away the first time and had bars put in to prevent a repeat performance! There is also a barred gate that will be locked as soon as I leave you tonight! You're not leaving this place anytime soon so you may as well get started on your chores and when you're done those, you have newer chores that need to get started before the day is done! By the time all your chores are done, it will be well into the night! **(Turns and yanks Teddy out the door with him saying)** There's no time for you to be lazing around when you have chores to start at the house! Now let's go! **(Briskly walks up the path towards his house yanking Teddy along behind him until he arrived at the servant's door where a pile of cleaning supplies stood waiting,stops,yanks Teddy around in-front of him, unclipped the lead from the collar and unties his wrists saying)** Get started on your chores now! Not only did I pay a tidy sum for you as a servant, but I also reserve the rights to breed you with my daughter considering you yourself come from money,prestige,good social standing and are in excellent health! You and my beautiful Cecilia will make me beautiful grandchildren! Everything you need is right there in-front of you and lose those rings! If I see them I sell them! **(Turns and heads down the path to the main gate and then up into the house through the front door where his bounty hunters waited to be paid leaving Teddy to start his chores)**  
  
**Teddy hurriedly removes his engagement and wedding bands putting them in his vest pocket then grabs the bucket that he takes over to the kettle to fill up with hot water then takes the water filled bucket back to the table to add the floor cleaning solutions to the water,grabs the scrub brush off the rack and takes the bucket inside to the main entrance hall to begin scrubbing the floor to a shine all the while wondering if Alix was alright thinkin** g: _B-breed me with Cecilia?! I 'ave no desire to sire any children with her, I 'ave no feelins towards her! I 'ave never lusted after anyone other than Alix! Cecilia?! Cecilia?! Why does that name sound so familiar?_ **(Remembers the day his little sister Cecilia disappeared and thinks)** _It canna be! There's only one Cecilia I know of! My sister's here?!_ **(Notices an auburn haired girl walk by and calls out)** Cecilia?!

 **Cecilia recognizes the voice, turns around,walks over to where Teddy stood and says:** Theodore?! What're ya doin 'ere dressed in servant's clothes?!

 **Teddy:** Too many things lead to this. Me mind's still whirling around in circles. I canna believe yer alive after all this time! **(Pulls Cecilia into his arms and hugs her saying)** Question becomes what are YOU doing 'ere?!

 **Cecilia savors her older brothers hug as she returned it saying:** I have no idea what I'm doing 'ere. He apparently seems to think I'm his long lost daughter. He grabbed me off the side of the road and forced me into his carriage calling me Cora-May. I have free reign of the property. I 'eard him, we can't go that route, I'm not old enough to have kids.

 **Teddy:** Can ya find out where Alix was taken? 

 **Cecilia:** Give me the name o' the person who bought him and I can track him down for ya.

 **Teddy thinks hard and recalls the name Marcello had hissed in his ear then says:** Tripwire! A guy named Tripwire bought Alix!

 **Cecilia:** Clear across town then, that's where he lives. An hour's drive from 'ere. Most likely he'd be 'aving a banquet tonight for some weird reason. There is a plan put in motion to capture those two. Knowing Rocket as I 'ave come to, he'll take ya to Tripwire's estate and allow you to roam around. Before that he'll want ya to take a nap, don't! Stay awake as long as possible that way yer as tired as possible and will look in the servant's house for a place to lay down. The boys will have a copy of our plan for Alix. The window sills are a few feet off the ground but be very careful climbing in and out. The Servant's House may be new but there's already slippery moss growing on the window sills, if ya don't pay attention to where ya put yer feet, it's easy to slip backwards and 'urt yer foot. As for now, I 'ave to get back in to sight before that over sized matron comes huntin fer me. 

 **Teddy:** Then that means you'll need a personal servant for the trip to Tripwire's estate won't ya?

 **Cecelia untangles herself from Teddy's arms saying:** Aye I will need a personal servant so that the Matron won't have to come. If ya do 'appen to 'urt yersef, I'll simply suggest selling you to Tripwire then after a few nights, we'll come get both you and Alix.

**Meanwhile, Alix and Tripwire arrived at The Servant's Shack**

**Alix looks up at the shack thinking:** _So this is where I'm to live out the rest of my life? Is it safe enough to live in? What_ **(Feels as Shockwave yanked on the lead pulling him into the shack)**  
  
**Tripwire unlocks the door to the shack and yanks Alix inside saying:** This is your new home Riverton! You will be awake before the sun rises and in bed long after the rest of my family is in bed and the rest of your chores are done. If I decide to host a gathering, you may not see your bed for several days, you will be required to be seen and never heard! You are going to be living out the rest of your natural life in my servitude doing what I tell you to do! How much education do you have?  
  
**Alix:** I-I'll b-be gr-graduating U-University i-in t-two y-years  
  
**Tripwire:** A soon to be University Graduate? From what program will you graduate and where have you placed?  
  
**Alix thinks fast not wanting to reveal his real program of choice or the fact that he was graduating the following May and says:** Ed-Education. K-Kindergarten to Twelfth Grade, I-I haven't wr-written m-my exams yet nor have I done any final labs, assignments, papers and projects. I-I still have two years of school left. B-being here, I forfeit my ability to finish my program.  
  
**Tripwire:** He said nothing about you being so highly educated! Tough love, you'll have to make due with the education you have thus far! I'm not letting you out of my sight! What's your family name boy?  
  
**Alix swallows hard and comes up with another name other than his own family name and says:** B-Brownsington  
  
**Shockwave:** You can't be that boy  
  
**Alix:** Which boy are you referring to?  
  
**Tripwire:** The one who rarely if ever left his father's side! **(Hears his name being called and says)** Don't move! I'll be back **(Disappears out the door to speak with the person calling his name then returns with them saying)** Rearview old friend this is Riverton, my new highly educated servant.  
  
**Rearview:** Highly Educated you say?  
  
**Tripwire:** Oh yes, he's going to University taking an Education Course he's not yet completed. Says he has two more years of schooling left to complete before he finds out if he graduates on time and where he graduates.  
  
**Rearview:** Hmmm, Marcello's outdone himself this time! Let him finish his schooling, what's two years to you when you have many other servants to fill his shoes while he completes his studies? So are we still having that feast to celebrate your new acquisition tonight?  
  
**Tripwire:** Of course we are! Fine then, he can go back to the future and finish his studies before he falls too far behind.  
  
**Alix to himself:** _Oh no, bad timing! I've really gotta go! Just put your mind elsewhere and don't think about the need to use the washroom!_  
  
**Rearview:** I will see you tonight at six for our grand feast!  
  
**Tripwire:** Looking forward to it my friend! **(Turns and sees an uncomfortable Alix then says)** Problem boy?  
  
**Alix:** Uhh, I really need to go. I have held it this long and cannot go much longer without relief! Please untie my wrists and allow me to relieve myself before we have a mess on our hands in terms of wet pants.  
  
**Tripwire removes the collar from around Alix's neck then turns Alix around and unties his wrists saying:** Chamber pot is in the corner behind the wall.  
  
**Alix heaves a sigh of relief as he pulled his wrists out from behind him and runs to the corner to do his business returning a few short minutes later wondering:** _Teddy are you alright? What has he done with you? Will we ever see each other again? Wait for me Teddy, I'll find my way back ! No matter how long it takes, I WILL find my way back to you!_ **(Heads back to where Shockwave stood and waits while lost in thought)**  
  
**Tripwire:** I have things to get done, for now, you are to remain in this shack! I lock the door every night and this afternoon is an exception to the rule! Get to know your new home, wander about the property, find a route that will get you to and from the main house as quickly as possible! I do not tolerate tardiness, do I make myself clear? Once this feast is over, you are returning from whence I got you to finish your studies under tight guard! Once your studies are finished and you have graduated, you will be returned here permanently!  
  
**Alix snaps out of his thoughts and says:** Yes master. You-you're sending me back to finish my studies?!  
  
**Shockwave:** Education is paramount in my family! It extends to servants as well! I expect high grades and a top rank post exams prior to graduation! Upon graduation, I expect you to be Valedictorian at the top of your class! So study late into the night if you have to. Just do NOT fail any exams! **(turns and leaves the servants shack heading back up to the main property taking a sharp right turn down a hidden path)**  
  
**From outside the shack, a familiar friend had been surveying what had been going on**  
  
**Rearview heads to the woods to the east of Shockwave's property and says:** It's him. Here comes Shockwave now!  
  
**Shockwave:** He's got two more years to finish off his Masters in Education. I gave him no alternative but to finish in the very top of all his classes and be Valedictorian with high honors. Knowing Alix the way I do, he'll graduate with top honors, return and be hired immediately to put those little bastards in their places in the schoolhouse.  
  
**Gearshift:** Morcam will be thrilled to hear his son is safe. Alix isn't going through the Education Program! He told that to Tripwire so that he won't interfere! He's going through for Hotel Management! He's almost done! Four more exams to write in March and he gets his grades in April with graduation in May. I should know, we're in the same program and it's almost done, we had sixteen labs back to back in November and, Training in December, Placements posted in January,Training in February and exams in March, grades mailed out in April and graduation in May. He's at the top of all our classes on track to be Valedictorian unless you know who cheats and has her daddy buy her the Valedictorian spot just like she had him pay someone to take all her tests and do her exams for her while she sat at home with mommy sipping tea and nibbling delicate cookies all day. Boy I wish I could have had my folks do that but my dad said no way. Hell Shannon never did anything in grade or high school, her daddy paid someone to do all her assignments for her just so she wouldn't have a 'fainting' spell and end up under a doctor's 'care'.  
  
**Teddy:** Actually Alix _is_ going through the Education Program, his other program was only a year and it was his fall back in case he didn't get in to the Education Program the first time around. We both agreed that if the partying got to the point it interfered with both of our work,sleep,class,study and focus schedules, we would find a new quieter place to live for the remainder of the year.  
  
**Shockwave:** Did you find a quieter place to live?  
  
**Teddy:** Aye we did,a nice quiet penthouse on the top floor of a quiet building. We'd just signed the papers buying the place. He put his first year of his Educational Program on hold so we could move in,get settled,unpacked and have everything set up, the utilities put in one of our names,get automatic rent payments set up so we didn't have to worry about running to the bank to get out money for the first of the month, it was automatically paid, we had just about everything unpacked and put away, well except for the kitchen,dining room and living room...they're still in boxes waiting to be unpacked  
  
**Rearview:** Oh don't I know it, it's ridiculous how the rich kids get their parents to buy them their way through school while other rich kids and other kids work their tails off studying well into the wee hours of the night. Alix balanced school with his farm chores, his father wouldn't have had it any other way. He was up before the sun even considered waking up, had his morning bath,breakfast and was out collecting eggs from the chickens and hens, milking the cows out in the pasture just so he could clean out the barn, he milked goats and sheep for their milk, he was out in the field harvesting wheat,barley,rye and the other fall crops his father had planted, then he went back in the house had a second bath, put his good school clothes and shoes on, combed his hair, went back downstairs for a second breakfast, ensured he had his homework done and in his satchel then by at least seven thirty eight o'clock he was out the back door with his siblings heading to the school houses dropping the little ones off at the primary division the middle ones off at the middle school division while he continued to the high school division with his sister.  
  
**Handlebar comes out from the bushes with Teddy saying:** He fell for it lock stock and barrel.  
  
**Teddy sees Alix step outside the shack and fights the urge to run to him remembering what he'd been told:** _Don't run to him Teddy, just follow the plan! It's hard we were ripped apart without so much as a goodbye to each other. We'll be back together soon!_ **(Hears Tripwire come up behind him with Alix's school bag saying)** Oh ya scared me.  
  
**Tripwire** : Sorry, take this and sneak it into his room. Don't let him see you doing this. He needs this time alone to get his act together and focus. It contains clothes for him to change into and the plan disguised as his homework that he's 'missed' three weeks of.  
  
**Teddy:** Alix wouldn't care if he was near deaths door, if he had 'omework,assignments,tests to study for, projects or presentations to get done, he'd drag himself out of bed to the library to do the work then to class to get things done and get the marks for it making death wait and in the process probably give up taking his name off his list of souls to collect citing too many things to get done. **(Takes the satchel from Tripwire's hand,slips it over his shoulder and quietly creeps around behind the shack watching as Alix wandered the property then slipped inside through the open bed room window to the desk where he organized Alix's desk putting out the books and materials he needed for his upcoming 'exams')**

**Meanwhile several hours later**

**Alix gets a strange feeling Teddy was near and thinks:** _This is so strange, I feel as though Teddy's nearby and very close! It can't be! He's on the other side of the planet with his master probably getting the life beaten out of him for running away again. Please let this whole thing just be a nightmare brought on by a high fever! Please let me wake up to a cool cloth and Teddy's voice!_ **(Pinches himself and thinks)** _Ouch! No definitely NOT a long running fevered nightmare! This is reality alright! Maybe I'm better off getting at least some sleep before things go to hell in a hurry._ **(Heads back inside catching a quick glimpse of Teddy going out his bedroom window and cries)** TEDDY?!  
  
**Teddy looses his balance and topples backwards back into the room landing awkwardly on his left ankle thinking:** _Ouch, ooh me ankle!_ **(Tries to stand up only to crumple back down holding his left ankle thinking)** _Oh no! I've 'urt me ankle badly!_  
  
**Alix darts over to the window where Teddy sat regaining his balance and throws his arms around his neck sobbing:** I thought I'd lost you forever! How did you find me?  
  
**Teddy returns the hug saying:** I was brought 'ere by me master, he's up at the main house and gave me leave to roam around. Never thought I'd find ya 'ere!  
  
**Alix untangles himself from around Teddy's neck to grab his hands to pull him to his feet saying:** Come sit with me on the bed.  
  
**Teddy heaves a sigh and says:** Love nothing more than to do that, unfortunately I canna put any weight on me left ankle. I canna stand up at all.  
  
**Alix notices Teddy's ankle and says:** Let me see it  
  
**Teddy shifts his weight to bring out his left foot stretching it out as Alix removed his shoe to get a look at it saying:** 'Ow bad?  
  
**Alix gently wiggles Teddy's shoe off his foot and sat it aside followed by the stocking saying:** It's bad hon, your ankle has already started swelling. It's not a twist I'm afraid, it's a sprain and a nasty one at that. What were you thinking trying to climb in and out of that bedroom window?  
  
**Teddy groans and says:** The Master's goin to kill me for gettin 'urt! I was just out explorin the territory, I 'ad no idea you were 'ere! Just thought it was a good place to take a nap before I 'ave to leave and go 'ome with my master. If ya want me to sit on the bed with ya, yer gonna 'ave to 'elp me up and over to the bed then find somethin to prop my foot up with and something else to stop the swellin.  
  
**Alix slips under Teddy's left arm saying:** Ready? Stand with me **(Slowly stands up with Teddy and helps him over to his bed where he eases him down then went about scrounging in the linen cupboard to find extra pillows that he pulled out and took over the bed where he puts them down at the foot saying)** Here, I found some extra pillows for your ankle.  
  
**Teddy swing his body around length wise on the bed and eases his sore ankle up onto the pillows saying:** That mercifully feels better.  
  
**Alix goes back to the linen cupboard and pulls out several towels along with a wash cloth that he takes over to the bed saying:** Lift your foot for a minute **(Watches as Teddy lifted his foot then spread the two towels over the pillow saying)** You can put your foot down now, I'll be back in a few minutes. I'm going to scout out some ice to steal.  
  
**Teddy:** Be careful not to get caught by either o' our masters! One o' us bein 'urt is enough! Ya needn't get beaten because I was clumsy and got 'urt!  
  
**Alix:** I'll be careful not to get caught. I won't get caught if I use the servant's entrance to the kitchen! If asked why I need the ice, I'll just say it's to chill the drinking water in my jug. **(Heads out the door,up the path to the servants entrance to the kitchen where he opened the door and slipped inside allowing the door to close on his hands and looked around for the ice bin)**  
  
**Gauge looks up from chopping parsley for garnish on the many ducks that were cooking in the oven to see an unfamiliar face saying:** Another new servant? What do you need?  
  
**Alix:** Just some ice for my water jug, the water's gone warm from the heat.  
  
**Gauge goes over to the freezer and pulls out a large bucket of ice that he hands to Alix saying:** Here take this for your water jug, no one's going to miss it anyways.  
  
**Alix takes the bucket and says:** Thanks, this is more than enough to chill my water. **(Turns, opens the door,steps outside shutting the door behind him and darts back down the path to the shack where Teddy lay on the bed saying)** Got the ice!  
  
**Teddy: '** Ow did you get ice without getting caught?  
  
**Alix:** Easy, the oldest servant in the kitchen gave me a bucket of ice for my water jug. **(Sets the bucket of ice on the floor next to the bed then goes over to his wash stand,grabs his drinking glass, puts it in the ice bucket then picks up and dumps out the bar of soap from the pouch it was in then walks back over to the bed where he began scooping out ice using his drinking glass dumping it into the pouch until it was half full and pulled the drawstrings closing the bag and tightly wrapped the string around the outside knotting the cords together to form an improvised ice pack that he laid on Teddy's ankle saying)** Here we go, one improvised ice pack.  
  
**Teddy winces at the shock of the cold from the ice pack saying:** Oooh cold. **(Hears his master's voice yelling his new assigned name and says)** Oh no! It canna be time to leave yet!  
  
**Alix hears his own master hollering his name coming closer and stands in the doorway**  
  
**Tripwire:** Riverton where is he?! Where is Current?!  
  
**Alix steps aside saying:** He's in the bedroom on the bed with his ankle propped and iced, he tripped over a hidden root and sprained his ankle.  
  
**Rocket storms inside and into the bedroom saying:** How could you have damaged yourself?! I paid a FORTUNE to get you back and you go and hurt yourself!  
  
**Teddy in a humiliated voice** : I-I'm sorry master. I didn't see the root until me foot got tangled in it.  
  
**Tripwire:** I hired a root removal service to remove those blasted roots and this is the job they've done?! There's no other choice Tripwire, Current will have to stay here until he can put pressure on his foot and walk on it without limping. As it is, his foot is the size of a watermelon. Any sudden movement or pressure could damage the foot worse than it already is. Give him two to three weeks off his ankle, after that I'll send him home to you at my expense.  
  
**Rocket:** No! I don't want him now! You can have him for the same price I paid Marcello for finding and holding on to him!  
  
**Tripwire :** Fine fine, **(Pulls out a bag of gold coins and hands it to Rocket saying)** here's your payment and it's more than what you paid that weirdo Marcello for holding on to your servant.  
  
**Rocket takes the bag of coins and pulls out Teddy's ownership papers and hands them to Tripwire saying:** Here! Current's ownership papers! He's your problem now! I highly suggest keeping the two of them as far away from the other as plausible! For now, I must return home to begin getting ready for your feast tonight. **(Turns and heads out the door to his carriage)**

 **Tripwire:** I'll take that under consideration but don't hold your breath since as you said, he's my problem now. **(Turns and says to Alix)** Since you are needed here, you will not be joining the other servants until Current's foot has healed to a doctor's satisfaction! The door will be shut and locked after you've both had a meal! **(Turns and leaves the shack shutting the door behind him then heading back up to the main house to prepare for his banquet)**

 **Alix walks over to the bed,reaches into his pants pocket to pull out his eye glass case,reaches up,removes his glasses folding the arms over each other then carefully places them in the case shutting the lid,sets the case on the table then drops down beside Teddy on the bed wrapping his arms around his waist and laying his head on his chest saying:** At least, we can stay together without being pulled apart! He's bought you and has your ownership papers. **(Falls into a restful deep sleep devoid of the usual partying that always went on back in the dorms)**  
  
**Teddy:** Wait what?! I'm staying here?!  
  
**Alix sleepily mutters:** Uh-huh, Tripwire didn't want you after you hurt your ankle as he didn't want to wait twelve weeks for it to heal so Shockwave bought you lock stock and **(heaves a yawn then says)** Barrel.  
  
**Teddy to himself:** _I got what I've wanted and we'll never be parted again!_ **(Wraps his arms around Alix and lays his head on Alix's head saying)** Aye, we can. It's so good to hold ya again **(Hears a familiar sound,looks down to notice Alix had fallen asleep and thinks)** _It's so peaceful here, perhaps they can pull things off without me. Nothing I can do with a sprained ankle except catch up on me sleep._ **(Heaves a yawn then settles in for the night)**

  
  
**Several Hours Later**

  
  
**Teddy hears the sound of squeaky wheels coming up the path but disregards the noise and continues sleeping until the noise was right outside the bedroom door followed by the slamming of the door and locking of the metal barred gate and mutters to a still sleeping Alix:** I believe someone's brought us food and left it in the living room on a trolley  
  
**Alix slowly opens his eyes,sits up and says:** I'll go see what they left. **(Sits up,swings his body over the side of the mattress,grabs his eye glass case,opens it to remove his glasses that he slipped on then got up,headed around the bed to the bedroom door that he opened and stepped into the living room to wheel the trolley into the bedroom noticing a pair of disassembled crutches that were sitting on the bottom of the trolley that he wheeled into the bedroom to see Teddy sitting up and says)** What's wrong?  
  
**Teddy:** Problem, I've gotta go and canna put pressure on me ankle.  
  
**Alix leans down and pulls out the crutches saying:** Someone left you a pair of crutches to use but I need to assemble and adjust them to your height. Shouldn't take me more than a few minutes. **(Begins to assemble the crutches then says)** Can you stand up for a minute?  
  
**Teddy:** I can only try. **(Sets the ice pack with the melted ice in it on the side table then swings his legs over the edge of the bed,carefully standing up saying)** Now what?  
  
**Alix goes over to Teddy with the crutches and says:** Hold still a minute while I adjust these to your height. **(Raises the top part of each crutch until they were level with Teddy's under arms then says)** How does that feel?  
  
**Teddy shifts his weight,limps to the corner,goes around the wall and does his business then comes back saying:** They're the right height for me to get around with. **(Eases back down onto the bed saying)** What did they bring us for supper?  
  
**Alix lifts the lid saying:** Beef stew,biscuits,bowls of salad fixings and salad dressing, various drinks and a chocolate cake for dessert.


End file.
